


Quite the Gift

by greenmage128



Series: Growlthazar 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'tis a glorious thing if i do say so myself, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Gabriel, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, like totally needy bottom!Gabe, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley isn't much of a fan of birthdays, though if they all ended like this, he could very well be swayed on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of [Surprise!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1508120), my very first actual sequel in the Growlthazar 'verse. There's still little overall continuity, but eh. I've actually wanted to write this for a very long time, but put off doing it until recently. Hell if I know why. But here ya go. Have some gratuitous smut. ;)

Crowley couldn’t have asked for a better birthday gift—Gabriel on his hands and knees before him, fucking back onto his fingers, while he swallowed down Balthazar’s cock. The blond thrust into Gabriel’s mouth, one hand tangled in that sandy brown hair and the other clawing for purchase in the silk sheets.

Each time Crowley buried his fingers to the hilt in Gabriel, the smaller man whined deep in his throat, which in turn had Balthazar gasping and cursing in the same breath. Both were close now, teetering on the edge, held back only by the leather rings encircling the base of both their cocks and his word. Crowley relished the power he held, the power they had entrusted him with, and he wasn’t sure which idea was more intoxicating.

Gabriel broke first, if only because Balthazar had fallen into incoherency, the sharpness of his tongue dulled by the expertise of Gabriel’s. He pulled off Balthazar’s cock, lips swollen and dark from the abuse, and raised himself up to look back at him. “Please, Crowles. We’re dying here.”

“Mm. You have done so very well. Perhaps you deserve a reward.” Crowley removed his hand from Gabriel’s hole and spread his cheeks to get a better look at it. The ring of muscle was puffy and red and in dire want of something to fill it, if the way the muscles tried to clench around just the tip of his thumb was anything to go by.

“Fucking tease,” Gabriel said, hips bucking backwards to try and get more of that. “Crowles, please.”

Crowley leaned forward and nipped at his shoulder blade, his cock sliding into the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. “Is that begging I hear, darling?”

“No.” The word was little more than a growl, because none of them would ever admit to begging, even when they did it openly. It was the confession, the semantics of the thing, that mattered.

“Well then, you must not be that desperate.” Crowley reached up and wrapped a hand around Balthazar’s cock, swiping his thumb across the tip and swirling around the mix of saliva and precome there. “And what about you, love? Have we sunk to such base desires?”

Balthazar arched into the touch while keeping his gaze on Crowley, gray-blue eyes gone dark. “If you don’t do something soon, there are other base desires we’ll sink to.”

That was as much as he would get from them, and it made Crowley’s cock twitch in anticipation. He didn’t give in just yet, as easy as it would be to slide into Gabriel and take him while jerking off Balthazar. No, he wanted to drag this out a little more, until they were both really begging him for release. They’d had him at their mercy enough times that it was only fair.

“All right,” Crowley said after a moment’s debate. “Though I have to say I can think of a few better uses for your mouth.”

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Crowley nodded, doing his best not to smirk. “Like getting Gabriel ready for us.” He moved his lips to the smaller man’s ear, biting at the spot just below the lobe, voice low. “If that’s all right with you, darling?”

Beneath him Gabriel shivered and moaned. “Fuck yes.”

“With an invitation like that, it’d be impolite of me to argue,” Balthazar said with a grin. He slid forward until he was flat on his back, legs spread, and Gabriel wasted no time in moving to straddle his face. The blond took hold of Gabriel’s hips, tongue snaking up to tease at the smaller man’s hole.

Gabriel grabbed at the headboard, the whole bed shaking with the force of it, and he rocked back onto Balthazar’s mouth, all but whining at the attention. “God, Balth, don’t— I can’t—”

He was cut off by his own groan as that tongue delved inside him now, answering his unspoken request. Crowley watched them for a moment, fascinated as ever by Balthazar’s dexterity and the way Gabriel trembled with pleasure, before picking up the bottle of lube he’d tossed off to the side earlier. The blond’s hands tightened their grip on Gabriel’s hips as Crowley slicked up his cock, hard enough that it made Gabriel crane his neck to see what his lovers were up to. A grin slid across those sinful lips, and if the angle were not next to impossible, Crowley would’ve kissed it off him.

Crowley was more efficient in applying the lube to himself, because with the sight before him it wouldn’t take much for him to lose it. He guided Gabriel back so that his hips were aligned with Balthazar’s, though the smaller man whimpered just a touch at the loss. “Are we begging now?” he asked, unable to help himself.

Gabriel brought up one arm and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a kiss full of tongue and teeth. “Yes,” he said after they parted, panting in that needy way of his that more often than not left Crowley unable to deny him anything.

Such was the case this time. He positioned Balthazar’s cock at Gabriel’s hole, the smaller man sinking down and bottoming out on it in an easy slide. All three of them made a noise at that, and Crowley’s eternal patience thinned, just a touch.

Before Gabriel could start moving, Crowley re-slicked his fingers and eased one in along with the blond’s cock, earning him a hiss and a pair of voices groaning, “Fuck,” and he grinned. “Like that?”

“Nngh. Need you both,” Gabriel said, hips snapping back roughly.

“Can’t rush this, love.” Crowley began the slow process of working in the rest of his fingers one by one, Balthazar keeping their lover in place with firm hands on his hips.

A litany of curses fell from Gabriel’s lips as he did so, clawing at Balthazar’s chest with each new intrusion, whimpering if Crowley took too long making sure he was adjusted. Crowley just managed to get all four fingers in knuckle-deep, when Gabriel broke free of the blond’s grip and started grinding down on them.

Balthazar sat up then and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist to still him again. “Such a needy little slut.”

“And he’s all ours,” Crowley said, eyes raking across the smaller man’s flushed skin and parted lips.

Gabriel’s head fell back against Crowley’s shoulder, eyes shut. “Just—”

“We know.” Balthazar kissed at the hollow of his throat, across his collarbone to his shoulder, where Crowley met him halfway.

Between them Gabriel was gasping and whimpering, wordless, but the ache in his voice was more than enough. Crowley withdrew his fingers only to ease in the tip of his cock just after, not daring to leave the smaller man half-full. This was not the time to get his eyes clawed out. 

“Don’t wimp out on me now, Crowles,” Gabriel said, a breathy laugh hanging on the edges of his words, challenging to the last. “You’re not gonna break me.”

With that as encouragement, Crowley smirked and pushed further in, until he was buried to the hilt. 

“Oh fuck.” Gabriel clenched around them, too much, too tight, drawing a wince of pain from all three of them.

Crowley pressed his lips to Gabriel’s jaw, while Balthazar rubbed small circles in his hip, in an attempt to get him to relax. After a moment he did, allowing his body to adjust to their combined girth. “You were saying, love?” 

Amber eyes flicked him a look, but they were betrayed by the smile on Gabriel’s lips. “Not broken, am I?” 

“We’ll see about that,” Balthazar said with a smirk devilish enough to rival Crowley’s. 

Perhaps to prove that point, Crowley reached down and unsnapped the cock rings from both of them. His lovers sighed at the release of pressure, but he wasn’t about to make it easy for them, not after all the trouble he went through to get them worked up into a frenzy. He threaded his fingers with Balthazar’s and wrapped them around Gabriel’s cock, jerking him off in a slow, almost teasing rhythm.

The action pulled a delicious sound from the smaller man’s throat, somewhere between a whine and a groan, a noise that had to rank amongst Crowley’s favorite in the world. Gabriel rocked back onto their cocks in time with their hands, wrestling a strangled gasp from Balthazar and, God, if that sound didn’t top Crowley’s list, nothing ever would.

Crowley closed his eyes, forehead tipping forward to rest against Balthazar’s, letting their mingled moans wash over him. He could climax from this alone, from listening to their needy, desperate pants and groans. It wouldn’t have been the first time. They were both close, hanging on the edge despite the slow burn and easy strokes, and Crowley urged them on with a tug on Balthazar’s hair and a nip at Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Please, Crowles, just—” Gabriel sped up his pace, sounding broken and lost, and if he was that far gone Balthazar was no doubt nigh incoherent, and oh how Crowley wanted to hear them come apart.

So he gave the word. “Come for me,” he said, voice little more than a whisper.

Balthazar spilled over the edge at that, crying out wordlessly, fingers curling tighter around Gabriel. Watching him lose it was nearly did Crowley in, but he fought to hold on, determined still to have both his lovers come first. It only took a few more hurried strokes along Gabriel’s cock, and then he climaxed too, head falling back with a filthy, delicious moan as he painted Balthazar’s chest with come. Only then did Crowley let go, giving a shuddered growl while Gabriel rode them all through their orgasms.

They collapsed back onto the bed in a boneless heap, limbs twisted at uncomfortable angles, but none willing to put forth the effort to move.

“I’m not going to be able to walk for a week,” Gabriel said, squashed in the middle of their body pile. He made a token attempt to straighten out his arms and legs, but even that required too much energy.

A weak chuckle sounded from Balthazar. “I can think of worse things.” The smaller man nudged him, the most any of them were capable of at the moment, but Balthazar just smirked and looked at Crowley. “So, reconsidering your stance on birthdays?”

On principle he really wasn’t, but then Crowley had never received a present quite like this one. He skimmed a hand down Gabriel’s side, fingertips just brushing against Balthazar’s skin, as he gave the question thought. “Perhaps,” he said at last, and Gabriel grinned at him, and Crowley knew that look, the one that meant he was going to regret whatever he said next. A small price to pay, he decided. “But only if they end up like this.”

Gabriel’s grin turned wicked, a good assurance as any that Crowley was doomed. “So you’re saying you’re good with anything on your birthday, as long as we end up having awesome sex?”

“That’s not—”

“Next year is going to be bitching.”

Balthazar laughed, while Crowley buried his face in his pillow. “The sex has to outweigh the shenanigans, Gabriel. House rules,” he said, though it came out muffled and slurred as tiredness started to overtake him.

“Then I should probably start saving up for all that lube now,” Gabriel said, and the smirk was audible. “‘Cause we’re gonna need it.”


End file.
